Stranger Things
by EdithAnthemisNobilis
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears in the wizarding world durring Harry's first year. This man, that seems to have a mission that was forced onto him, works toward his goal with caution towards everyone. Will he turn out to be a friend? Or will he only cause chaos?


**_[Author's Note:_** This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. There will be A.U. things inside. I am not an expert in the series so what I don't know I will make A.U. for this story.

There will be an OC as a main character but he will not be getting together with a cannon character aside from friends and stuff.

I got this idea after talking with a friend about HP pairings/ships and found a picture of Aiden Turner in the show Being Human and found the look to be perfect for this OC.

Oh just to clarify,

 _this is talking_

this is narrative

 ** _This is shouting_**

this ~~~~Scene Change~~~~ is a scene change.

I Own Nothing!

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 **The Stanger that No one Saw**

Night had fallen over Scotland and all was quiet in the Wizarding school of Hogwarts. High in one of the many towers sat an eleven year old Harry Potter. He sat alone at a window gazing out into the grounds around the castle.

He was still overwelmed about the happenings of the past month. Finding out that he was a wizard, famous for something he couldnt remember, and the truth about his parents death. Coming to Hogwarts gave him an escape from the Durley's until summer time.

With a sigh he looked out, admiring the forest bellow and the stary sky above. Suddenly a small light, flickering to life near the ground outside, caught his eye. He only had a moment to frown and try to get a better look when it flickered back out. He watched for a few minutes hoping to catch sight of it again. When it didn't reappear he released a small sigh before returning to bed.

On the ground bellow stood a stranger, he had black curly hair that was cut just at the base of his neck. His dark grey eye's looked nearly black in the shadows of the night. He wore a simple red shirt covered by a worn leather coat that reached his nees. His jeans were soft with age and he wore dark green, fingerless, gloves. On the right side of his belt was a holster, holding a wand. On his left side was a pouch attached to the belt. Behind him sat a navy blue motorbike, a Harley Davidson classic.

The young man slipped his metal lighter back into his trouser pocket as he took a puff from his cigarette. He let out a breath of smoke as he cursed;

 _"Damn it, that fucking git."_

He stood there watching the school as he smoked. With a sigh he muttered;

 _"Well, stranger things have happened I suppose..."_

Finishing his cig he dropped it onto the ground and crushed it under his foot. He turned and sat on his motorbike which roared to life almost instantly. The man reaved the engine as he sped off, driving away from the school. The roar died down to a low hum as the bike flew up into the air and out of sight.

~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~

Deep inside the Ministry of Magic, a quiet **_CRACK_** eccoed in the silent halls. A single proficy orb on a shelf filled with others sat. A single thin crack in the orb weaved inside of it and its glow dimmed.

No one was there to notice it. They had no clue what would be upon them.

~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~

The sun had risen over Diagon alley to reveal quiet paths with very few people walking about. The shops had all began to restock their inventories, Olivander included.

The elderly man been putting newly made wands on the far shelf when the doorbell chimed. He stepped away from the shelf and could not believe his eyes.

It was unknown to almost everyone how the Olivander family knew the names of their customers. In fact nearly all wandmakers gained this abilities when they became makers. After all knowing the customer is extremly important to their profession.

Oh yes, Olivander knew this young man. However this young man was not suppost to be here.

The man had on his worn coat and gloves but now had newer jeans and a dark navy shit on. He smiled kindly at Olivander as if he had known him before.

"I find myself in need of a wand sir."

Olivander glanced at the wand in the mans holster. The stranger noticed and pulled it out for him to see.

This wand was not his own, that Olivander could see plainly, the two were much to different.

"I was not expecting to see you now of all times." Olivander said with a frown on his face.

The stranger gave an embarassed smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He fittled with a shining metal lighter, flicking the cap open and closed, nervously before speaking.

"I'm afraid I'm having a really messed up time right now."

Olivander raised an eyebrow at his wording.

"I see you don't care for proper speech then. No matter, wand hand?"

With an annoyed twitch at the speech comment he removed his right glove and held the hand out. His hand was covered in what appeared to be burn scars. When the man noticed Olivander's gaze he only said,

"Accident involving a baby dragon."

The two men went through only a few wands before finding the right one. In the end the stranger left with a tweleve inch cedar wood and dragon heartstring core, the wand was somewhat flexible.

Olivander watched him leave, hopeing thay whatever "messed up time" the man was experiancing would be over quickly.

He had never given his name, though Olivander did not need to be told, he knew that the man needed to stay under the radar for a bit.

Oh well more excitment for him! Olivander hummed as he returned to stocking his shelves.

The stranger walked down the alley in a lazy pace, fiddling with his lighter as he bit into his lit cigarette. He had some idea of what he had to do but couldn't easily do it.

He paused midstep, a smirk slipped onto his face, as he thought of the perfect idea.

He had some people to 'recrute'.


End file.
